memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Story:Star Trek: Archer (fan film)/The Invasion Part 1/Act Two
ACT TWO FADE IN EXT-SPACE Archer at warp nine point seven. INT-BRIEFING ROOM The monitor shows the Tyra System. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Senior Staff) With the fall of Deep Space Nine to the enemy, Starfleet has sent the Seventh battlegroup to defend the system from the Dominion/Cardassian Alliance. (Sighs) So far we don't know if they'll recover fast to counter attack us but we must be ready for anything. LT. MASON: My security teams are ready to repel borders, and phasers are ready and primed as well as a full complement of photons and quantum torpedoes and shields are at full power. Doctor Carlson chimes in. DR. CARLSON: My med staff is ready for wounded officers, and we have a full stock of hyrondiln for radiation burns as well. Lieutenant Commander Williams chimes in. LTCMDR. WILLIAMS: Damage control teams have been placed on standby, my staff is also ready. Taylor looks at the senior staff. CAPT. TAYLOR: I know we just left dry-dock, but we need to be ready for anything the Dominion throws at us. Commander Martin looks at the senior staff then back and Captain Taylor. CMDR. MARTIN: We're ready for anything Captain. She activates the com panel on the table. CAPT. TAYLOR: (To Com) All hands...battle stations! INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Klaxon blare as the crew are all at their stations. ENS. CARLSON: Approaching the Tyra System Captain. Taylor tenses up. CAPT. TAYLOR: Drop us out of warp, Sito scans for the fleet. Warp power is heard humming down, as Ensign Sito inputs commands into the Ops Console. ENS. SITO: (Off her console) Picking up the Seventh battlegroup, (beat) bearing one-seven-six mark seventeen transmitting to the helm. ENS. CARLSON: Got them setting a course. EXT-SPACE The Archer heads to the Seventh Battlegroup's position. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) Viewer shows the debris of the Seventh Fleet, as Captain Taylor gets up from the Captain's Chair shocked by the sight of what she's seeing as some of the crew are shocked by this. CAPT. TAYLOR (Shocked): My god Sito full scans for survivors. Ensign Sito runs her fingers across the Ops console. ENS. SITO: No survivors in the field Captain, (beat) Sensors are picking up a squadron of Jem'Hadar fighters heading our way! Taylor is still in shock by the sight of the debris field, and the hulk of the North Star in the field as Commander Martin chimes in. CMDR. MARTIN: Ensign Carlson get us out of here warp eight engage. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the helm and runs her fingers over the warp gauge. CUT TO: EXT-SPACE The Archer turns to port and cranks up her nacelles up and leaps into warp. INT-ARCHER MAIN BRIDGE (RED ALERT) ENS. CARLSON: No sign of pursuit Commander. Taylor sits back in the Captain's Chair still in shock. CAPT. TAYLOR: Ensign set course for the fourth battlegroup best speed, I'll be in my quarters you've got the bridge till further notice Commander. Taylor gets up from the chair and enters the lift. CMDR. MARTIN: (To Ensign Carlson) You heard her Ensign. Ensign Carlson inputs commands into the console. ENS. CARLSON: Aye, sir course altered. Commander Martin leans back thinking about what he saw. (End of Act Two, Fade out) (End of Act Two, Fade out)